


If its with you? Both

by Blue_Fields



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Pets, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, This is so soft, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Fields/pseuds/Blue_Fields
Summary: "It was raining. Hard. And of course it was the day both Kyoutani and Yahaba had forgotten their umbrellas. Now they would have to run back to their shared apartment in the pouring rain."~Or: two idiots pick up a puppy
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018287
Kudos: 66
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	If its with you? Both

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeeeeee its kyouhaba week! I only got around to writing four fics for them, but oh well. Enjoy!  
> \----  
> Day 3: Firsts/Pets/"We should do this more often"

It was raining. Hard. And of course it was the day both Kyoutani and Yahaba had forgotten their umbrellas. Now they would have to run back to their shared apartment in the pouring rain. Yahaba sighed and readed himself for the clothes that would become second skin by the time he got home. He looked over at Kyoutani, who looked just as thrilled about the rain as him. 

Yahaba was pretty sure Kyoutani’s scowl could scare away the rain if he tried hard enough. Making one last check that his phone and wallet were in a protected spot, Yahaba stepped out into the rain. 

It was nice at first. It always is. But then you get soaked and your shoes are filled with water and it's not so nice anymore. Yahaba continued his brisk pace, not wanting to slip and get even more wet. He heard Kyoutani behind him, his scowl had probably gotten a lot deeper by now.

They were almost home. Just two blocks away when Yahaba heard it. A little “woof” off to his left. He slowed down, wondering if he was just hearing things. He looked back at Kyoutani to find him crouching down next to a box. Yahaba made his way over, squatting down next to him.

Inside the box was a puppy, who was wet and shivering from the cold. Yahaba didn’t even have time to ask before Kyoutani picked up the box, and stood back up.

“We’re taking them home.” Kyotuani’s voice left no room for rejection. He had already moved a few steps forward before he stopped and looked back at Yahaba, an eyebrow lifted in question.

Yahaba hesitated for a bit. He didn’t know if their apartment complex even let them have pets, but the look behind Kyoutani’s eyes was enough for him to cave. 

“Fine. But you’re giving them a bath.”

Kyoutani nodded, and continued half-jogging his way home. Yahaba sighed, and followed after him. Now, he would arrive home soaking wet with two wet dogs. 

___

A week passed along with the stormy clouds. During this time, Kyoutani and the puppy they picked up had bonded, and Yahaba didn’t have the heart to tell him that they probably couldn’t keep the dog.

He enjoyed spending time with the pup as well. She always managed to find him when he was stressed from an assignment and just plopped her body on his lap, demanding pets. If Yahaba was being honest, he didn’t want to get rid of her either. He enjoyed seeing the many ways she managed to make Kyoutani smile, not that he would ever admit that to his face. 

It was finally a nice sunny day when Yahaba suggested they go to a dog park with the pup. Kyoutani quickly agreed and the two packed a quick lunch and headed off. Yahaba felt his chest grow warm at the sight of Kyoutani walking the tiny puppy with a bright pink leash. It was something he had never thought of, but now that he had seen it, Yahaba doesnt think he could ever forget it.

They made it to the park easily enough, and both Kyoutani and Yahaba could see that the puppy was excited. Kyoutani let her off the leash and she immediately started to explore and find friends among the other dogs there. 

Yahaba spotted a park table and started setting out their lunch. He turned around to call Kyoutani for lunch when he spotted him and the puppy playing. Yahaba felt his heart melt at the sight. Kyoutani had a smile on his face, no sign of his trademark scowl anywhere. Yahaba wished he could make Kyoutani keep that expression on his face for the rest of his life. 

His staring must not have been as subtle as he thought it was because Kyoutani caught him. Yahaba felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and turned away as Kyoutani’s smile dropped off his face. 

“What’re you looking at?” Kyoutani asked with a defensive tone.

“Our beautiful daughter,” Yahaba says with a smile, “and your ugly ass.”

Kyoutani’s scowl deepens. “Oh shut up asshole.”

“Make me.” Yahaba hadnt meant to reply, but at this point it was a reflex. He saw the shift off Kyoutani’s lips from a scowl to a smirk before he was tackled to the ground. 

Kyoutani had pinned him to the ground, grinning proudly above. Yahaba frowned. He would never let Kyoutani win that easily. Yahaba lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Kyoutani’s waist. In a quick movement, Yahaba had flipped them, and Kyoutani’s surprised face made Yahaba’s entire week. 

However, their competitiveness got a hold of both of them, and they spent the next couple of minutes just rolling on in the grass with their pup barking at them. Yahaba winced every time Kyoutani’s elbow rammed itself into his side, but it couldn’t stop his smile from growing bigger.

Yahaba overcalculated the next roll and rolled right off of Kyoutani, laughing as he did so. Kyoutani landed on his left, his own softer giggles escaping his lips. They laid there next to each other as they caught their breaths. Yahaba felt their puppy lay herself right in between them. 

“We should do this more often.”

Yahaba turned his head to face Kyoutani, who, to Yahaba’s surprise, was already staring at him. “What? Wrestle? Or pick up an abandoned pup off the side of the road.’

Kyoutani looks at him with a fond smile, “If it's with you? Both.”

Yahaba smiled softly and reached his hand out, slowly twisting his fingers with Kyoutani’s. He doesn't mind the sound of that.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you tomorrow with another fic. Come yell about kyouhaba with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kyou_haba)


End file.
